


it's 3am and i'm lonely

by ulta



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omegle, pretty much Byungchan trying to convince Sejun to be his sugar daddy (it fails every time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulta/pseuds/ulta
Summary: Falling in love with a stranger whose name he doesn't even know on an oddly specific topic on Omegle at 3am was never a part of Byungchan's plan, and yet here he is, logging onto that same topic every day, in hopes of finding the stranger again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right is Byungchan

**You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like It’s 3am and I’m lonely.**

  


hey

  


Hey

Fancy meeting you on this oddly specific topic

I’ve never been connected to anyone on here

  


really?

well I’m here now

how are you?

  


The topic states it clear enough right

It’s 3am and I’m lonely

  


why?

why are you so desperate that you’re on omegle looking for company?

don’t you have someone more special that you would want to talk to?

  


No not really

I don’t have a lot of friends

Have two but one’s on a date and the other is a huge dick

  


that sucks dude

  


Lol you talk as if you’re not on omegle ranting about loneliness as well

  


(＃＞＜)

stOp I didn’t aSK to be called out like this

anyway wyd

  


Listening to big bang

You?

  


bangtan sonyeondan

but bigbang is pretty cool

  


Ahh you like bangtan?

  


hell I love them

Jimin could kick me in the face and I would thank him

  


Same but with V

  


VMIN are soulmates

the kinda friendship I want but can’t have

all my friends are older than me

  


Really?

I have one same-aged friend named Hanse

...but he’s a real asshole

  


Hanse, huh…

my closest friend’s a year older

born in 95

  


Oh shit

  


hmm?

  


That makes you my hyung by a year

  


AH SERIOUSLY

why can’t I meet anyone my age

wait, hyung?

you’re korean too?

and how do you even know I’m a guy?

  


Well

We’re talking in Korean

Why does this come as a shock to you lmao

And it’s just a gut feeling

If you were a girl, you would’ve slammed your com shut when I connected

  


oh right

and come on it can’t be that bad

what city?

  


I live in Seoul but currently I’m in Jeonju

Visiting my hometown, you know?

  


you’re from Jeonju?

that’s cool

I’m just from Seoul

currently in Busan though

  


Busan is nicee

Why you there though? It’s hella far from Seoul

  


visiting Woo-hyung’s family

they love me more than they love Woo-hyung ♡( ◡‿◡ )

  


Woo-hyung?

Whomst?

  


oh right

he’s old

my oldest friend

born in 94

  


I see

Hey if you’re visiting your Woo-hyung, why are you awake at 3am?

  


see the thing is

I’m listening to Bangtan’s Fire because I’m pretty sure Woo-hyung is having wild sex with Sik-hyung like right next door

and I really,  _ really  _ can’t sleep through that

  


ρ(- ω -、)ヾ(￣ω￣; )

Dude that sucks

If it helps at all, in Seoul, I have a neighbour that fucks like a rabbit

Every day and every night I can just hear moaning, gets louder by the day

  


lmao that sucks a ton

btw

shouldn’t you be calling me

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ HYUNG  ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  


omf youre so extra

  


that’s nO wAy to SPeaK to YouR ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ HYUNG ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  


Whatever respect I had for you just died

  


you’re so mean to me

but hey you’re friends with your neighbour?

sounds cool

I only have cat ladies on my floor

kinda hard to establish friendships with 50 year olds who like nothing but cats

  


Aren’t cat ladies normally loaded

Holy shit are you rich

Be my sugar daddy

  


yo what the hell, thirsty boi

I have enough cash to buy three apartments but that’s it

  


WHAT

THAT’S A LOT

PLEASE

BE MY SUGAR DADDY

  


why do you need cash though

  


I’m a broke uni student in debt

  


I assume you’re in SKY?

  


Yeah

SNU put a real dent in my wallet

I’m probably still gonna live off my parents in 20 years time

  


you must have worked hard though

I mean, you’re in SKY

  


I guess

But still,,, I HATE BEING BROKE

It’s not too late to be my sugar daddy

  


wtf no way

  


To be honest

My parents probably aren’t going to let me live off them for much longer

  


why not though

you’re still an undergrad

  


Yeah but they want me to hurry up and get married

They’re actually starting to get annoyed with me at home

  


aren’t they in Jeonju

why are you living with them in Jeonju and going to school in Seoul?

  


They moved with me

I’m visiting the extended family rn

  


I see

tell me if your situation gets bad?

  


omg so you ARE willing to be my sugar daddy

  


fuck no

just tell me

I’ll see if I can help you ok

  


Thanks, hyung

My respect for you just shot up

  


no problem

I’m going to bed, they finally stopped fucking

bye

  


Bye, sugar daddy.

  


the youths of today are unbelievable.

  


**Stranger has disconnected.**

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Byungchan☆ has logged on**

  
  
  


**Subinnie**

hey guys

  


**Dodo Hanse**

Subin

how was the date?

  


**Subinnie**

it was good,,, oddly

never thought i’d find myself going out with a dance major

if my acting major friends find out

i’ll be labelled a traitor

aND bANishED

  


**Dodo Hanse**

omf chill

Byungchan I can see that you logged on…

  


**Byungchan☆**

It’s too early to talk to you assholes

  


**Dodo Hanse**

1\. it’s 2pm

2\. you’re the earliest riser out of all of us  


  


**Subinnie**

yeah because u go to bed at 10pm like a good mamas boi

  


**Byungchan☆**

Give me a break

I slept at 3.45

  


**Dodo Hanse**

woah

our babybyung’s all

  


**Subinnie**

grown up :”

  


**Byungchan☆**

You’re younger than me, Bin

  


**Dodo Hanse**

but I’m not lol

awww my little innocent Byungbabe

finally breaking away from mommy dearest

  


**Byungchan☆**

Stop mocking me

Omegle connected me

  


**Subinnie**

omegle?

they connected u to someone on that specific-as-shit topic?

  


**Byungchan☆**

Yeah it was an odd conversation

But dude offered to help out if my home situation gets too bad

  


**Dodo Hanse**

omg did you score a sugar daddy

is he hot?

probably not he’s probs old as shit

  


**Byungchan☆**

Shut up Hanse

He’s a 96er

  


**Subinnie**

so he IS old as shit lmao

  


**Dodo Hanse**

Subin am I old

  


**Subinnie**

where did this come from

  


**Dodo Hanse**

answer the question swine

  


**Subinnie**

okok

yeah ur an old man

  


**Dodo Hanse**

BLOCKED

ok but Byungbitch

how does he look like

remotely attractive? 

  


**Byungchan☆**

lol idk

Didn’t get him to send a pic

  


**Subinnie**

ok but does he at least hv a nice name to moan

  


**Dodo Hanse**

SUBIN

ok but ^^ is his name pretty

  


**Byungchan☆**

I-

I don’t know

  


**Subinnie**

tf

he offered to help ur family situation and u don’t even know his name

or his face

tell me u at least have his number

  


**Byungchan☆**

fucK

  


**Dodo Hanse**

boi you dumb as shit

knowing you

you probably know more about his friends than you do him

  


**Byungchan☆**

He’s got a 94er friend named Woo-hyung who is fucking a guy named Sik-hyung

and he’s got a 95er best friend

  


**Subinnie**

nice call  **@Dodo Hanse**

Byunghyung u really suck at this

  


**Byungchan☆**

This sLAnder

but yall are right I’m a fool

he was so nice too (⋟﹏⋞)

  


**Dodo Hanse**

I’m p surprised that the guy didnt try to get your name and contact either

lol he either hates you or hes dumb as shit like you

  


**Byungchan** **☆**

Don’t speak about him like that >:(

  


**Subinnie**

already choosing ur sugar daddy omegle stranger over us?

i guess thats what were worth hanse :(

  


**Byungchan☆**

uGH levae me alonw

  


**Dodo Hanse**

lmao dude

why not try and find him on the same topic again tonight

  


**Byungchan☆**

Oh you're right!

Thank u sese

  


**Subinnie**

how did u get into SNU again

  


**Dodo Hanse**

I’m telling you Subin

Byung’s got connections to the Chinese mafia

and they threatened SNU into accepting their fool of a kid

  


**Subinnie**

makes sense

  


**Byungchan☆**

I’m rIGHT here!

  


**Dodo Hanse**

hello right here

go get that sugar daddy dicc tonight

  


**Byungchan☆**

I hate both of you

You know that, right

  


**Subinnie**

we love u too Byungchan

we love u too

  


**Dodo Hanse**

speak for yourself

I SURE AS HELL DONT

peace

  


**Dodo Hanse has logged off**

  


**Byungchan☆**

Y’all are fake friends

  


**Subinnie**

bitch who said anything abt us being friends

we’ve been acquaintances for seven years lol

  


**Byungchan☆**

I hate you

Omegle strangers wouldn’t treat me like this

  


**Subinnie**

if they knew what u looked like

they would lmao

k I gotta go

my friend Chanhee is tryna backflip out a window

  


**Byungchan☆**

You’re going to stop him?

  


**Subinnie**

hell nah

I’m filming it and uploading it on V2

  


**Subinnie has logged off**

**  
**

**Byungchan☆**

SUBIN NO

Why do I even bother

  


**Byungchan☆ has logged off** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like It’s 3am and I’m lonely.**

 

are you

 

I don’t know

Are you?

 

who are you?

are you

shit I should’ve gotten the cutie’s name yesterday

he was such good company too (つ﹏⊂)

 

Shit I’ve got the same problem

 

rant

 

I talked to a really nice guy yesterday

But I forgot to get his name

 

dude it’s so weird

we’re going through the exact same problem

at the exact same time

 

Omg are we fated?

Meant 2 be

 

hell yes we are

love u bae

anyway wyd

 

Listening to bangtan

 

omg you like Bangtan

that’s great

I want Park Jimin to step on my face

 

same but with V

V is a fucking babe

 

shit I’ve been trying to tell all my irls that 95 line is the cutest

but my ass of a best friend thinks I’m talking about him lmao

btw how old are you

 

97er

 

then :D

you gotta call me hyung

 

uGh

How old are you?

 

Don’t you, perchance, mean “How old are you, HYUNG?”

 

Not @ all

 

you’re mean

the AUDACITY of today's youth

96

literally just one year don’t talk to me about retirement plans yet

 

Aww

I was already collecting brochures

 

YOU’RE SO MEAN WTF

you’re lucky I’m nice

 

Sure

 

I think u mean

*Sure, ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ HYUNG  ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Wait

I’ve seen that sparkly hyung before,,,

are you

 

are you

Jeonju boy?

 

Seoul boy?

Found you.

 

JEONJU BOY

OH GOD  
I THOUGHT I’D NEVER FIND YOU AGAIN

 

SEOUL BOY

Omg have u considered being my sugar daddy yet

 

so that’s what this is

you’re USING me

watching me work myself to the bone

just to use my cash

 

Yes

 

wow Jeonju boy

not even the least bit ashamed?

I’m quite sad to be honest

 

Shit

I’m sorry

 

NAH LMAO

but no

I won’t be your sugar daddy

my dad will KILL me if I threw our money away like that

 

“our money”? Do you share money with your dad?

 

it’s technically his?

I’m currently training to take over the corporation

 

BE MY FUCKING SUGAR DADDY

PLEASE I’M WILLING TO PAY WITH MY BODY

 

woah there big boy

calm ur raging dick please

like I said, I’m not going to be your sugar daddy

 

（πーπ）

I see how it is then

Thanks for nOthing, Seoul Boy

 

you’re so welcome, Jeonju boy

ah shit my connection is dying

I’m gonna disconnect now

see you again tomorrow?

 

yeah

thanks for the chat

 

np

bye!

 

**Stranger has disconnected.**

 

* * *

 

 **Byungchan** **☆ has logged on**

 

**Dodo Hanse**

whats up Byungbabe

did you find out his name

 

**Byungchan☆**

oh

um

 

**Dodo Hanse**

r u srs

no

omfg

 

**Byungchan☆**

I FAILED AGAIN OK

 

**Subinnie has logged on**

 

**Dodo Hanse**

aRE YOU KIDDING ME

CHOI BYUNGCHAN WHAT GOES THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS

 

**Subinnie**

woah there

back tf up Dodo

why u yelling at Byunghyung

seems unnecessary

ur always angry abt unreasonable things lmao

 

**Byungchan☆**

Yes

Thank you Subin

 

**Dodo Hanse**

he forgot to find out his sugar daddy’s name while omegling him

 

**Subinnie**

CHOI BYUNGCHAN R U SRS

You are absolutely unbelievable.

 

**Dodo Hanse**

damn

Jung Subin cutting the text-talk and bringing out punctuation.

 

**Subinnie**

I can be smart too u know?

Fuck

*you

 

**Dodo Hanse**

lmao caught

ok but can we get back to the main point here

the sugar baby still doesn't know his sugar daddy’s name

 

**Subinnie**

yah Byunghyung how can u be so dense and foolish

 

 **Byungchan** **☆**

ok I get it

I’m a fool πーπ

 

**Dodo Hanse**

damn right you are

if I had a potential sugar daddy

I wouldn’t hesitate to find out his name tf

 

 **Byungchan** **☆**

You’re so gay Hanse

 

**Dodo Hanse**

bitch we’re all gay here

 

**Subinnie**

tru

the str8s get kicked from the chat

what do u think happened to Youngkyun

2 str8

caught the blocc

 

**Dodo Hanse**

isn’t Youngkyun dating Taeyang though

didn’t he leave the chat bc he hates us

 

**Subinnie**

shhhh

we don’t speak of Yoo Taey*ng

in this good, Christian household

 

 **Byungchan** **☆**

Subin

Hanse is literally the only Christian in this chat wdym

 

**Dodo Hanse**

THAT’S ENOUGH ABOUT MY RELIGION

I WORSHIP AND RESPECC THE LORD

 

**Subinnie**

oh right

lmao anyway can we go back 2 talking abt how big a fool Byunghyung is

 

 **Byungchan** **☆**

Would love to

but no thank u

 

 **Byungchan** **☆ has logged off**  
  


* * *

 

**IM.SJ has logged in**

 

**S-woo**

Junnie

Did you find out his name?

 

**IM.SJ**

no

don’t think he’d be comfortable enough to tell me

 

**S-woo**

When have you ever cared about other people’s comfort zones though?

 

**HChan**

true

didn’t you slap Sik-hyung’s ass the moment you met him

 

**KSSik**

don’t blame him tbh

I have a nice ass

 

**HChan**

searching google for: how to unread that

 

**S-woo**

I mean it’s the truth.

His ass is pretty nice

 

**HChan**

you’re just whipped

yall learnt graphing right

Sik-hyung’s ass is a vertical y=mx+c

 

**S-woo**

Well at least he can take a dick unlike your sorry ass

 

**HChan**

I am a T O P

doms aren’t supposed to take dick

 

**KSSik**

can’t relate

Woo and I switch

it’s called a healthy relationship

 

**IM.SJ**

it’s called

stop having sex at 3am

my ears bled

 

**KSSik**

maybe they bled because you were playing Fire at max volume

ON THREE DEVICES

 

**S-woo**

It’s my home, Junnie.

I do what I want.

 

**HChan**

watch out hyung

you know your parents love Sejun more than they love you

they’d probably throw you out if Sejun asked politely enough

 

**S-woo**

I hate my situation.

 

**HChan**

ok but

Sejun

the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the object of my affection, my baby

 

**IM.SJ**

yes

 

**HChan**

are you

or are you not

cheating on me with a nameless stranger

 

**S-woo**

Drama.

 

**KSSik**

lmao Junnie got caught

 

**S-woo**

#snatched

 

**KSSik**

that’s,,,

not what snatched means

 

**HChan**

get with the times man

 

**S-woo**

I’m OLD

How do you expect me to keep up?

 

**HChan**

hyung you are

4 months older than Sik-hyung

at least HE can meme

 

**IM.SJ**

meanwhile

hyung pronounces meme as mimi

 

**KSSik**

wtf

I want to break up

 

**HChan**

Im Sejun: destroyer of relationships

 

**KSSik**

no

Seungwoo destroyed this relationship on his own

 

**S-woo**

I’m sorry please don’t leave me.

 

**HChan**

Can’t believe hyung wants Sik-hyung to date an outdated man who doesn’t meme?

 

**IM.SJ**

If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.

 

**HChan**

THIS is why you’re my best friend, kid.

 

**S-woo**

THIS has been added to my list of reasons why I HATE Im Sejun.

 

**KSSik**

ok can we go back to the main point

Sejun’s dumbass

 

**HChan**

my favourite topic

LIM SEJUN

 

**KSSik**

damn

Chan bringing out shitty romanisation

a concept

 

**S-woo**

To be honest, Jun.

Even I’m disappointed in you.

 

**HChan**

that doesn’t count

you’re ALWAYS

ALWAYS

disappointed in Sejun

Fuck my date’s calling I g2g

 

**KSSik**

Who would even want to date Chan

 

**HChan**

idk who would want to date you

 

**S-woo**

Me.

 

**IM.SJ**

this is a mess

 

**HChan**

Sejun, one more chance tonight

DO NOT fuck this up

ASK him for his name!

 

**IM.SJ**

fine fine fine

I hate all of you

 

**S-woo**

ok

 

**KSSik**

tragic

 

**HChan**

how painful

kk I gotta go

 

**HChan has logged off**

 

**IM.SJ**

I hate all of you

 

**IM.SJ has logged off**

**KSSik**

wait

so is Junnie cheating on Chan or not

 

**S-woo**

Beats me.


End file.
